The invention is based on a handheld power tool.
In work with electric tools, such as right-angle sanders, drills, and drill hammers, more or less severe vibration occurs, which is due among other factors to the imbalance of the masses of the motor, gear, tool inserts, and so forth that rotate at high speed, and to the machining of workpieces. The vibration is transmitted to the user of the electric tool via the handle and cause fatigue in the user's hand. If the user works for long with heavily vibrating electric tools, his health may even be impaired.
In German Patent Disclosure DE 195 25 251 A, a vibrating tool with a vibration insulating ring to insulate the handle against vibration generated by the vibrating tool is described. The tool housing is provided with a protrusion on its back end. By engagement of a stop, located on the handle, with a flange on the protrusion, the handle is connected to the housing in force-locking fashion, with an interstice between them. A rubber ring is located in the interstice between the handle and the housing. A groove open radially inward is provided in the rubber ring, so that the ring is easily deformed when the handle and the housing are displaced relative to one another.
From International Patent Disclosure WO 02/38341 A, a handheld power tool is also known in which a taper that forms a carrier element is integrally molded onto the housing part, on the end remote from the tool mount. The shell housing of the handle fits over the carrier element of the housing part. The housing part and the shell housing are decoupled via a vibration damping unit in the form of an annular gas cushion. The gas cushion is supported radially inward in an annular groove extending over the entire circumference of the carrier element and radially outward in a corresponding second annular groove in the shell housing. The shell housing is secured to the carrier element via a contactless, form-locking connection.